Supurin
by EnVyS pEt NeKo2
Summary: Spring…the time where everything is blooming and new life is being created. OpxMeg’s


Pairing: Optimus x Megatron

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Hasbro has total license w/ this, if they wanted to make it full of slash (which they kinda did XP) then they could, so yea point is me no own!

Summary: Spring…the time where everything is blooming and new life is being created. (OpxMeg's)

Warning: SLASH!! THAT IS MALE MECH X MALE MECH! IF U DONT LIKE DONT READ OR COMMENT!

The title means spring in Japanese

_**Supurin**_

_**-----------------------------**_

He couldn't believe it had been over 3 Earth years since they had awoken on this strange, dust ball of a planet. Seasons had gone by, but he never had the chance to really appreciate them until now...There was a significant lull in Decepticon activity, no one had attacked or tried to steal any of the human resources. And although he was still paranoid about the war just starting back up again it was rather nice to just kick back for a while. To finally go outside by himself and enjoy the rapidly changing seasons.

Optimus sighed as he gazed at a tree, full of little pink blossoms that gently sank down to the ground or got picked up by the wind. All the snow from winter was beginning to melt and the temperature was finally warming up a bit. Spring was on its way. "What is it about this pathetic little planet that makes you love it so much?" A cold voice sneered. Optimus didn't even have to turn around to know whom that voice belonged to.

"Everything, Megatron." Optimus replied. Megatron scoffed as he walked up a little closer to the Autobot leader. "Keh, you are a fool Optimus." The silver mech said, his tone a little softer than usual. Optimus just smiled beneath his mask, his spark warming at the change in Megatron's tone. He only ever talked like this when they were alone and Optimus wanted it to stay that way...at least for a little while longer, with this war going on it was impossible to get anybody to accept their love.

Megatron gently slid his arms around Optimus' waist, bringing the Autobot back to the present. The red and blue mech leaned back into his lover's touch, wanting to stay there for orns. "Did you know spring is my favorite time of the year?" Optimus casually asked as he reached up and removed his facemask. Megatron scoffed again, but it held much less malice than usual...it was more of an affectionate noise towards his lover. "You are such a sentimental fool, but I'll indulge you. Why is spring your favorite time of the year?" Megatron asked as he grinned whilst his hands traveled down Prime's back to stroke sensitive seams there.

Optimus let out a gasp, which quickly dissolved into a moan of pleasure as the touches of the silver mech drove him wild with arousal. "B-Because...it is the time-the time where everything is being reborn. I-It's a time of second chances." Optimus stammered in between heated pants and moans. Megatron skillfully spun Optimus around, so they now were chassis-to-chassis. He smiled at the slightly smaller mech and leaned forward, placing a surprisingly gentle kiss to Optimus' lips. Optimus' engine revved with desire, delightful shudders now racking his entire body as he dove into the kiss.

Megatron held him close, kissing him back with fierce passion as they touched susceptible seams on each other's bodies. 'Maybe this could be our second chance?' They both thought. Finally their desire was wearing down as the kisses slowed, then stopped, the two mechs content to just stand there and hold each other. A light breeze blew past, pink flowers showering down on them as Optimus looked up and nearly burst out laughing when he saw a pink flower settle on Megatron's nose. The silver mech looked down at his nose, a disapproving gaze in his red optics, but it melted away when he found Optimus smiling so beautifully at him.

"You look adorable." Optimus stated as he grinned. Megatron felt heat wash through him, embarrassment taking over as he carefully pulled away from Optimus. Although his hand came down to grab the red and blue mech's hand, as he led Optimus away. Optimus just smiled even wider as he rested his head against Megatron's shoulder, giving the black hand a light squeeze. Megatron allowed a smile to grace his features, returning the squeeze, and deciding that spring could definitely become one of his favorite times of the year too.

End

FINALLY!! I haven't had a good idea for quite a while Dx so this was a nice refreshing little piece Anyway spring is now arriving where i live so i thought this might be a cute little idea. Anyway i haven't made any OPxMeg's fics before! Hope it wasn't too ultra sappy! Enjoy x3


End file.
